Color of the Days
by HundredPercentHetalian
Summary: Another usual day in Paris, with France living peacefully alone...that was until four years ago. Now with a five-year-old sister in his hands France's life is much busier, and much more cheerful. Can France raise this child, while reliving painful memories of the past? And what is this girl... and what will she change?
1. 1: YELLOW

**A/N: So yeah, I went missing from fanfic for about...half a year? High school life isn't easy. But now that I moved back to Japan (*bunch of inappropriate words** **showing hatred about moving*) and I technically don't have school for two weeks and I'm WAY too bored, I decided to come back again :P**

**And yes instead of continuing old ones, I decided to make a new one...I'm such a douche.**

**Rated T for EVENTUAL cussing. No cussing in this chapter...I think. And slight yaoi? Maybe?**

**On with the story~**

* * *

><p>France took out his house key from him shirt pocket, with a brown paper bag with groceries in his arm.<p>

He unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. Almost immediately, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Raising his eyebrow, France put his key down on the door-side counter. He walked over to the kitchen, and put his groceries down. He walked over to the sofa to grab the TV remote – and quickly picked up a little girl hiding behind it.

"Found you!" he snickered as the girl squealed in delight. The girl has golden blonde hair in pigtails reaching her hip. She looked around five years old, and was wearing a fluffy sky-blue dress.

"Fran not fair!" she cried as France carried her up on his shoulder. "Fran much taller than Alice!"

"Then maybe –" France said picking her up and letting her down on the sofa "– Alice should grow faster,"

Alice puffed up her cheeks unhappily, but saw the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and her frown immediately disappeared. She sprinted over to the kitchen, and stretched her arms and much as she could trying to grab the food. France chuckled as he carried over the stand that Alice usually used to reach the counter. Alice hopped on as France set it down near her foot.

"Pasta!" she cried as she picked out the biggest plastic bag inside.

"Italy and Romano picked me out the best one," France said as he took the bag out of his sister's hands. Alice shoved her hands into the grocery bag again.

"Tomato sauce, onions, meatballs…," she named off everything as she picked it out. She churned her head sideways for a few seconds, and then she cried "Meatball spaghetti!"

"_Oui_," France smiled as he watched Alice put it all back in the brown paper bag. "Are you hungry?"

"Yep!" Alice jumped down the stool, and carried it over to where France usually had the cutting board ready. "Lunch time!"

France checked the clock. One-thirty.

"Sounds good," he smiled, and took out a pot from the cupboard.

* * *

><p>When Alice first popped up in his life, France was confused as a German given a brand new computer without a manual. It was sudden – almost a little <em>too<em>sudden. You open a door. _BAM_, there's a baby in a basket on your doorstep. Doesn't exactly happen every day.

At first he thought it was some kind of practical joke from Prussia or Spain. But he realized that wasn't the deal when he called them over and they was so shocked they almost called the police to tell them that France kidnapped a baby girl.

Ever since then – for four years – he has been raising the young girls as his sister.

Alice was bad with strangers. In fact, she froze up whenever someone she didn't know looked at her, even for a split second. If they were to come up to her and tell her how cute she looked with her "father", or ask her for directions, she might as well have fainted, or start screaming.

France tried to get her "human-phobia", as he called it, eased out as much as he could. He invited friends over (mostly Prussia or Spain), trying to get Alice to at least be in the same room with them. So far it has been more than successful. The last time the two visited, Alice ran over to them and hugged their legs (since that where she was able to hug) and cried in protest when they left.

Canada came over often as well, with his polar bear in hand. Alice adapted to him much faster, since she was much better with animals than people. One time, France had to leave Canada all alone with Alice since his boss called him over for an emergency (turns out it was that the office ran out of coffee) and came back home to see Alice sleeping in Canada's arms cuddling Kumajiro.

But America never visited. And France didn't intend on inviting him at all. Canada tried to ease out his anger multiple times, but France simply shook his head. He wasn't going to forgive America that easily.

Not after what happened six years ago.

Not after what happened to England.

* * *

><p>Alice looked up from her plate and froze up.<p>

"What's wrong?" France asked, picking up a napkin and wiping off the tomato sauce on the corner of her mouth. She suddenly hopped of the dining table chair, and ran over to the door. "Alice?" France cried, getting up as well. Alice opened the door and ran outside, to greet two countries looking surprised as they were about to ring the bell.

"Nella! Bell!" she squealed, as she hugged tightly on Belgium's green dress.

"Why hello there Alice," Belgium said, crouching down and giving the little girl a hug. "Did you see us outside from the window?"

"Nope, nope!" Alice giggled "Alice knew Bell and Nella would come!"

"Hey there Netherlands," France smiled awkwardly, as he watched Alice demand a hug from him as well.

"Hey kid," Netherlands said as he gave a few pats on her head. Alice puffed her cheeks again.

"Nella, that's no hug!"

"Well it is to me," he ended the conversation as he and his sister entered France's house.

"You should've called if you were gonna visit," France pointed out. "I would've had lunch ready for you two as well if I've known,"

"Oh no don't worry about that," Belgium laughed. "Bro and I already had lunch. Speaking of which – here you go Alice, a gift for you,"

She handed over a plastic bag she had in her hand to Alice.

"Oh dear Belgium, you shouldn't have. The girl's already spoiled enough," France joked, as Alice took the bag thanking the lady country.

"Waffles!" she cried as she peeked in the bag. Indeed, in the bag, was a plate with a plastic cover on with, with Belgium's home-made waffles inside. "Alice's favorite! How did you know?"

"Aw, just a little magic and all that," Belgium laughed as she sat down on the sofa next to her brother who had already made himself at home. He had a pipe in his mouth, but it wasn't lighted. He had already been warned past couple times from France that smoking in his house is unacceptable by any terms.

"I don't want Alice getting second-hand smoking," France explained to him before. "I quit smoking all together as well. Don't even drink that much anymore,"

"So, what brings you guys here?" France asked as he set down two cups of coffee on the sofa table.

"Aw, just to say hi to the darling doll," Belgium said as she tugged on Alice's cheek. "Well, that's my reason. Netherland wants to talk to you. In private,"

France looked over at Netherlands. He took a quick glance at Alice, who was now playing hand-games with Belgium, and back to France again. France understood immediately, and so did Belgium.

"Here Alice, let's go out in the back yard with Bell yeah?" Belgium suggested, taking Alice's hand.

"Yes!" Alice said as she jumped off the sofa and ran over to the back door. Belgium nodded at her brother, and followed Alice outside.

* * *

><p>"So how's she doin'?" Netherlands asked as he took the pipe out of him mouth. France looked outside at the back yard to see Alice chasing butterflies with Belgium.<p>

"More and more like…..like _him_ every single day," he muttered. "Reminds me of the old days,"

"….and her eyes?"

France sighed.

"At first….I wasn't able to tell. The color changed every time I looked into it, like an aurora. But now…I'm absolutely certain. It's Emerald-green,"

Netherlands froze. He blinked, staring into empty space. France bit his lip slightly, and heavy silence wrapped the air. France lost track of time, when Netherlands stood up.

"I'll come again. Call me if you need any help,"

"Will do," France managed a smile, as he watched Netherlands bark at his sister outside that they were leaving.

"That girl is really sensitive," he suddenly said. France looked up at him.

"What?"

"Sensitive. To people, I mean," Netherlands sighed. "How she was able to tell that Belgium and I was outside, even before we rang the bell...she felt our presence, just like that,"

France reminded himself of what happen a few minutes ago. When Alice suddenly froze up.

"How sarcastic," France laughed, almost as if he was laughing at himself. "I remember how _he_ was like that too. But it never saved him when he was young, when he was getting taking over by bigger countries,"

Netherlands simply didn't speak, as he watched Belgium and Alice chat as they came back inside.

As always, Alice cried that she didn't want them to go.

* * *

><p>France stared at his little sister as she slept, clinging onto his pajama. He pulled the blanket up to her chin, which only covered him up to his chest. France gently petted her hair, now let down. He closed his eyes tightly.<p>

"You won't leave me again, will you?" he mumbled, as he drifted asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Yellow. Bright, ordinary, usual day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah...I'll probably write another chapter or so since I'll probably get bored. That is, if people are interested enough to read more...**

**I kept debating whether to do this story in English or Japanese but what the heck, I decided to do it in English :P**

**So until next time~ (which could be another half a year)**


	2. 2: ORANGE

**A/N: Bored, so decided to continue :D I'm happy some people are enjoying this x3**

**This chapter will be rated T 'cause of the Bad Touch Trio and Romano :P**

**So yeah next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Fran! Wakey wakey wakey!" Alice giggled as she jumped on France's stomach.<p>

"Ow, ow, Alice, don't, ow!" France squeezed his voice out every time Alice landed on him. Alice stopped and slid off the bed and ran over to the bedroom door.

"Fran, wakey! Spa and Pru is waiting!" Alice cried, and ran outside to the living room. France groaned and rolled over in the bed – and suddenly jumped out.

"OH CRAP!" he screamed, and almost jumped at his closet.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh France, I cannot believe you!" Spain complained, as he took Alice and threw her upwards into the sky. Alice screamed happily and Spain caught her, and threw her up again.<p>

"I'm sorry Spain, I apologize – careful!" He cried as Alice was thrown in the air again.

"Kesese, my turn to play with Princess!" Prussia laughed as he took the girl out of Spain's hands.

"Birdie!" Alice cried as she reached up on Prussia's head, trying to pet Gilberd. Gilberd jumped off Prussia' head, and landed on Alice's. Prussia laughed as Alice giggled from the ticklishness.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" France said, as he grabbed Spain's arm and started running.

"H-hey, don't leave me!" Prussia demanded as he carried Alice under one arm, who was madly squealing.

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE LATE GODDAMIT!" Romano screamed, as the trio looked away awkwardly. The four were at Venice, the Italian city of sparkling waterways. The sun was gleaming mercilessly, making the rivers shimmer more than usual.<p>

Opposing the water, Romano's enraged words were beyond dirty.

"I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO BE ON TIME AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU'RE FUCKING LATE YOU BASTERDS, SON OF A BITCH, PIECE OF SHIT –,"

"Um, Romano," France cut in, raising his hand to speak. Romano glared.

"What,"

"I would appreciate it if you keep the cussing to a minimum…I don't want Alice catching all those words," he whispered, looking over at Alice. She was clinging on to Prussia's jeans, with his hands tightly over her ears. She looked confused, as she was looking back and forth between the four.

Romano growled, but nodded anyway. He walked over to Alice and bent down. His frown immediately disappeared and turned into a dazzling smile.

"Hey there _bella_. How are you doing today?"

"Fine! _Grazie_!" Alice giggled, as she spoke the only Italian she knew. Romano petted her hair, and then stood up. His smile turned into a frown once again.

"C'mon you ba – idiots, we got work to do!" he snapped. He looked over at Alice one more time, smiled and then walked away.

"Roma, wait up!" Spain cried, and ran after him. Prussia quickly followed. France bent down, and patted Alice's hair.

As much as Alice didn't like strangers, she loved going out to new places. This was her first time in Venice, and everything interested her. The waterways, the gondolas, even the people, she couldn't stop looking at. France smiled, as a new person came jogging from the way Romano left.

"Vee~ sorry I'm late!" Italy wheezed, as he stopped in from of Alice.

"Ita!" Alice cried.

"Hey there Alyche, you look so adorable today too!" Italy picked up Alice and cuddled her. France stood up.

"Keep close watch on her Italy. You never know where she might wander off," he said, giving a wink. He patted Alice's hair again.

"Alright _bebe_, Fran has some work to do alright?"

Alice nodded.

"So I want you to stay with Italy for today. Don't worry, he'll be good," he joked, laughing as Italy turned red.

"Aw, Alice go with Fran!" Alice protested.

"Italy says he's gonna show you around Venice," France said, raising his eyebrow. Alice's eyes shimmered, and turned to Italy. Italy just smiled. "You gonna be a good girl?" Alice nodded strongly. "Alright then. Come here," Alice ran into his arms, and he tightly hugged her.

"_Au_ _revoir!_" Alice hugged him back, and then ran over to Italy to take his hand.

"Let's go Alyche! I have so much to show you!" Italy said picking up Alice in his arms. He waved a hand to France. France simply waved back.

* * *

><p>"Vee, stay still Alyche! You'll tip the gondola over!" Italy laughed, as Alice jumped up and down on his lap. The gondola rower, Marco looked over his shoulder and smiled.<p>

"Young lady there is quite excited,"

"It's her first time in Venice. Right _bella_?"

"Yup, yup!" she squealed, jumping off Italy's lap and looking off the edge of the boat. "So pretty!"

"Venice wasn't called 'The Queen of Adriatic' for nothing, _piccola signora_," Marco said proudly. "'The Floating City', 'City of Masks'...this place has many names known to men. Oh, watch your head here – this bridge is made pretty low,"

"Vee...we should probably get that fixed," Italy mumbled, as he raised his head again. "Before some accident happens to a poor _turista_,"

""Right you are, _Signore_ Vargas. We don't want any ugly fight here in the beautiful city of Venice,"

"Vargas?" Alice cocked her head. "But your name is –,"

"Veeee~ hush Alyche!" Italy whispered, clapping his hand on her mouth. Marco turned around, but saw Italy cheerfully wave his open hand, and turned around again.

"Alyche, don't say my _real_ name too loudly!"

"Real name?" Alice asked. "Ita –,"

Italy made a shushing noise again and Alice stayed still.

"We all have fake names, Alyche," Italy, said, but not facing Alice. "I do. Brother Romano does. So does Brother France,"

"Fran too?" Alice asked, looking slightly shocked.

"Veee~!" Italy cried, slapping his hand on his mouth. "Oh dear, oh dear, Brother France is gonna get mad…,"

"Hey Ita…what Alice call you?"

"Feliciano Vargas," Italy said as he made an awkward smile at Marco, who turned around once again.

"Fe – Feli –," Alice mumbled, trying to pronounce Italy's human name.

"Just call me Feli," Italy advised.

"Okay, Feli –," Alice took a deep breath. "– why do you call me Alyche?"

"Ve?" Italy asked, looking confused. Alice looked equally confused.

"Alice's name is Alice! Why Feli call me Alyche?" she said once again, loud enough so that Marco could hear.

"Ah, that's because that's how you pronounce the name 'Alice' in Italian, miss," Marco answered instead of Italy.

"So Alice has two names?" Alice asked. Marco twisted his head to think.

"I guess you can say that," Italy answered instead of Marco this time. "You know, it's the same in France too! The name 'Maria', in France, you pronounce it 'Marie'. The name 'Henry', you pronounce it 'Anrie',"

"Wow! Wow!" Alice cried excitedly, jumping up and down on the gondola.

"Whoa there, careful miss!" Marco cried, as he reared the gondola away from a sandolo that came from the other direction. "Well, looks like we made it back to where we started. Hold on, I'll get this near the shore,"

"Thanks so much Marco," Italy said, as he carried Alice off the gondola. "Here's a little extra. No – just take it!"

"I can't thank you enough _Signore_," Marco smiled. "Say _ciao_ to _Signore_ Lovino for me,"

"Will do! Bye!"

"Bye bye!" Alice said as Marco rowed off into the Venice canals again.

"So Alyche," Italy said, bending down. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yep!" Alice said jumping into Italy's arms. "Alyche had good time!"

* * *

><p>"Alice has two names!" Alice announced happily at her brother as they were walking back home.<p>

"Now do you?" he asked, as he held Alice in one arm, and the suitcase in the other.

"Uh huh! Alice's new name is Alyche!"

"That's nice. Did Italy tell you?

"Yep!" Alice giggled. "He also told me Fran has two names too!"

France froze for a second, and made a deep sigh. He saw a park right near them, and he took Alice in. He set her down on a swing. He bent down so his eye level was the same as Alice's.

"You see Alice," France started. "I have two names, that's true. Francis Bonnefoy. That's my fake name. The name you usually call me – 'France' – that's a secret name I keep,"

"Is 'Feli – Fe – Fe –'," Alice struggled trying to pronounce the name Italy taught her.

"'Feliciano Vargas'," France helped. "Yes, that's his fake name. 'Lovino Vargas' – that's Romano's secret name. 'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo', 'Gilbert Beillschmidt' – that's Spain and Prussia's fake name,"

"Spa and Pru has fake names too?" Alice asked, looking surprised.

"So does Germany and Japan and Canada,"

"Does Alice get fake name too?" Alice asked, looking slightly excited.

"No honey, you don't" France said, rubbing Alice's puffed cheeks lovingly. "You used to have one. But now, you – you don't need it,"

Alice wasn't able to read France's expression. She was too young – too inexperienced in life – to know all the emotions that France held.

It showed love, like always. But it also showed many other expressions that Alice did not yet know.

It showed hatred, at his powerlessness

It showed anger, at unchangeable Fate.

It showed pain, at what he had lost.

And most of all – it showed regret.

Regret about the power he wasn't able to possess.

Regret about not being able to change Fate.

Regret about not be able to protect what he had lost.

Regret about what happened six years ago.

* * *

><p>Orange. The color of the sun that shone on the Venice water ways. The color of the sun that showed the end of the day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of chapter 2! Maybe I should start studying instead of typing fanfic... -_-**

**Well I'm planning to throw in that one character that hasn't showed up yet! Hope you guys life this fanfic**


	3. 3: BROWN

**A/N: Yayyyyy new chapter woot woot :D **

**Yayyyyyy more characters woot woot x3**

**So yeah…let's start this thing**

* * *

><p>"Alice, I want you to stay here and be a good girl, okay?" France said as he set his little sister down on a chair.<p>

"No! Alice go with Fran!" Alice protested, trying to cling onto his shirt.

"You can't," France sighed.

There were multiple reasons why France didn't want to bring Alice into the World Conference Main Room.

First of all, France was quite sure most countries would feel uneasy with a little girl sitting on France's lap while they discussed serious problems around the world.

Second of all – most countries doesn't even know that Alice exists. The only countries that knew her existence was France, Spain, Netherlands, Belgium, the Italy brothers, Germany, the former Commonwealths and Japan.

"You stay here and be a good girl; I'll come back as fast as I can, alright?" France said sweetly as he could. Alice puffed her cheeks, but nodded. "Don't' come out from the room as well. And if _anyone_ that you don't know comes in…tell them you have a brother who works here. _Don't_ give them my name though,"

"Real or fake?"

"Both,"

Alice frowned, and squeezed her stuffed doll tightly.

It was a yellow puppy that France made himself, and Alice named it Lizzy. She carried it anywhere that she felt nervous or lonely.

"Alright, I gotta go," France said, taking a look at his watch. "Be a good girl. I'll come back soon,"

"….ok," Alice mumbled, and gave her brother a hug.

* * *

><p>"France….France are you listening!" Germany roared, and France snapped back to reality. Every country was staring at him.<p>

"Oh….sorry," France blinked. Germany sighed, and continued the debate.

"Mr. France," Japan whispered from beside him. "I know you're worried, but you'll have to stay put! Some countries might start to feel suspicious,"

"I know Japan, I'll be fine," France mumbled back, and returned his eyes to the big projector board.

Japan realized how he glanced at one country before he did so.

* * *

><p>America took a long sip from the coke bottle he just bought from the vending machine. Conferences were always tiring and boring for him. He took a long chug again, even though his throat wasn't dry at all. Few years before, it always used to be dry after a debate. He always yelled, spoke up, and teased one country, like he always did.<p>

Not anymore.

America bit his lips and threw the bottle away, emptied within a minute.

He started going back to the Main Room with heavy steps. All the shouting always gave him a slight headache these days. Suddenly, he stopped and stared.

There was a little figure a few feet away, turning around and trotting at different directions.

At first, the country thought it was a worker here at the Conference Center. But the guess was quickly proven wrong by the little stuffed animal carried in her arms. _Obviously_, Conference Center workers were not allowed to carry around stuffed animals.

It was definitely a child. It was a girl with blonde hair and pigtails, looking like she was going to start crying any second.

"_Maybe a child of one of the workers? Probably got lost, this place is like a maze,"_ America though. "…Hey there," he called as softly as he could. The Hero always helped a person in trouble.

The girl let out a yelp, and immediately ran away.

"H-hey! I won't hurt you!" America shouted, but the girl took more distance from him. America crouched down, and let out a hand. "Come here, I won't hurt you. I'll get you back to your parents. Don't worry! I'm a hero, yeah?"

The girl blinked, and squeezed her stuffed animal harder. America realized that it was a yellow puppy, from the looks of it, hand-made.

"Cute puppy," America smiled. It reminded him of Canada's Polar Bear.

The girl blinked again, and then cocked her head sideways looking confused. "Cana?"

America raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

The girl blushed, and looked down at the ground looking embarrassed. America chuckled.

"Sorry. Come on, I'll find your daddy. ….or is it mommy?"

The girl slowly walked over to America, and looked into his eyes worryingly.

What surprised America, was that he couldn't tell what colors her eyes were. It kept changing – like an aurora.

America was about to take her hand, when

"Alice! Alice, where are you?" there voice of the person he didn't want to meet at all echoed in the hallways. America snapped up and immediately ran to the closest corner he could hide. He saw the girl looking surprised and confused.

"_Sorry," _America apologized to the little girl he promised to help. _"I promise, someone else would help you,"_ A question popped up in America's mind as well. _"Who the hell is Alice? Another one of his girlfriends_ _probably, the bitch_…,"

"Alice!" the voice let out a happy cry, and America let out a little peek.

France was embracing the little girl tightly in his arms. America was close to pulling out his phone and dialing the police hotline, but then he saw the girl sniffle and give the country a tight hug back.

"Alice, I told you to stay in the room!" France scolded, as he picked up the girl in his arms. The girl pouted, and cuddled the puppy again.

"But I wanted to see Fran!"

"How in the world did you reach the doorknob?"

"Chair!" Alice giggled proudly. France let out a sigh, and scuffled her hair.

"Well, I'll be done soon alright? Stay in your room this time! I have macaroons ready for tonight,"

"Macaroons!" The girl squealed, and France took her away.

* * *

><p>America stood blankly at the hallway.<p>

How he met the little girl, it all seemed like a dream.

He sighed, and scratched his head. A weird feeling was brewing inside him, something he wasn't able to explain at all.

"Mr. America?"

America jumped, and turned around.

"Oh…Japan, you scared me! Sheesh you ninja, don't creep up on me like that!" America let out a roaring laugh, and slapped the Asian country's back. Japan let out a little cough.

"Excuse me…you looked like you were in a trance,"

"A trance, huh…,"

"We better head back to the Conference room, it's going to start again soon,"

"Yeah….alright,"

Something was changing, and America felt it.

Like he did when he decided he was going to become one country.

Like he did eight years ago.

* * *

><p>Brown. A stirring color of mixed feelings, slowly leading to a change.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoooo third chapter done Hallelujah :P**

**Yay America FINALLY showed up for heaven's sakes...hopefully he'll start showing up even more! Wait wtf am I saying I'm the author... Dx Ok I'll put in more America...**

**Well I hope y'all would wait patiently for Chapter 4! Considering there'll be one... (jkjk)**


End file.
